


Terezi's Perspective

by Sirvaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvaria/pseuds/Sirvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's perspective of the chain of events after she failed to stop Vriska from going after Jack.<br/>"After some thorough think-pan-frying you can convince him to go search for the other trolls with you. Of course you split up after a short while, “to boost efficiency” you had exclaimed, and though he hesitated for just a moment, he couldn’t win against your superior arguments and stunning wits. You didn’t want him to find sollux yet and this way it would prove way easier to go through with your plan. Finding him yourself shouldn’t pose a problem though, as you can guess in which condition he is by the copious amount of honey blood in the air, which also conveniently helps you track him down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> this was really just something i did out of boredom and im sorry if terezi seems to be a bit out of character (especially at the beginning)

  
You can’t help thinking about what you’ve just done on the way to his respite block. Even if you miraculously were to survive, this mistake would never be forgiven. Not by yourself and likely not by the ones you were supposed to protect. A seer of mind. Huh. You are disgusted by yourself, wasn’t it your job to make sure everyone stays safe? You let her go, the criminal, your scourge sister, many memories of her obstructed your view, good ones, bad ones, but in the end she was still a criminal, a murderer. She will be punished one way or another but at what price? The death of everyone. You are the reason they are going to die. You, and you alone.  
You let your feelings hinder you.  
You are worthless, scum, traitor.  
But you have one last chance to make it right.  
And you’re going to take that chance. Things can’t be undone, not even a knight of time could pull that off. Maybe you can still save them? Offer yourself and pay the ultimate price? This would only be fair trade, your life to wipe away your mistake. But possibly all in vain? Maybe you are already doomed? Trapped in an offshoot reality? No, you can’t let your fear eat away at you.  
The door to his room slides open silently and you straighten your back and set on your poker face. He must be lying on the floor, as the loud snoring indicates and something deep inside of you tickles, reminding you that if something were to happen to him you would break. Scooting closer to the sleeping pile, a lock falls in place, keeping those feelings where they belong. His forehead is void of the usual anger wrinkles as you poke him there between his eyes and you snicker to yourself. Your hand is swatted away and now you likely face his back. Still sleeping, he growls upon the impact of Mr. Lemonsnout on the mess of black hair. Can’t be too long now till he mutates into anger incarnate. You catch yourself thinking that his temper can actually be quite cute, the way he tries to put up this farce to protect him. But you still see through it every time. Well, not literally, since you are blind.  
Karkat finally yawns and scampers to his feet just to be thrown back down again when you lick all over his tasty face. Eventually he manages to kick you off though, shouting obscenities at you. The smell of his candy cherry blood still in your nose you start speaking.  
After some thorough think-pan-frying you can convince him to go search for the other trolls with you. Of course you split up after a short while, “to boost efficiency” you had exclaimed, and though he hesitated for just a moment, he couldn’t win against your superior arguments and stunning wits. You didn’t want him to find sollux yet and this way it would prove way easier to go through with your plan. Finding him yourself shouldn’t pose a problem though, as you can guess in which condition he is by the copious amount of honey blood in the air, which also conveniently helps you track him down. Upon entering the room normally used to store unneeded piles of all kinds of alchemized stuff you are greeted by sollux’ heavy smell, numbing your senses. You suspect he is slumped against a wall, indicated by the heavy panting and occasional wet cough. You can almost picture him there, his arms slung around his torso, as if to comfort himself, similar to how he always behaves when you invade his personal space. You know for a fact that Karkat had dragged him around before, but apparently they got separated. Cowering down next to him you wonder what you should do. Judging by the unhealthy sounds he makes he is likely going to die, but why did he bother crawling here? You want to ask him but just as you formulate the question an eerie sound disturbs you. Could he already be here?! You immediately jolt up in Expectance of the worst. Shock is briefly replaced by relief by the sound of an air vent popping open and a known scent somehow reaches you through the heavy, sollux clad air. Apparently he isn’t as relieved by the clown’s entrance as you are. And actually, you shouldn’t be either, after all he killed a lot of people… and also kissed a severed head (according to trusted sources). Okay, now you’re uneasy too. Though Like the dutiful legislator you are, you still manage to stand up straight and face the murderer. Steps come your way, closer and closer and then suddenly stop. The air moves around you as you realize he is leaping at you, and you prepare for the impact. Which never comes? The burnt smell in the air and sollux’ grunts tell you enough to know that the clown is suspended in midair by sollux’ mind powers. But he’ll eventually have to let him down. And he does. But not in a way you expected. The murderer is brutally slammed against a wall, letting out a pained groan, and the impact is followed by the distinct crack of horns breaking. Sol slowly stands up, one hand on your shoulder for support. The air around you sizzles with psionic energy, smelling burned and desperate. His fingers claw into your flesh. An agonizing scream leaving his lips, directing all life he has left at the slumped figure. A wet nasty sound sends a shiver down your spine, a sound unlike anything you have ever heard, but reminiscent of a ripe fruit being squashed. A wave of disgust washes over you, your lungs filling with the smell of gamzee’s blood. A gurgling sound pulls you out of your thoughts and back to the now collapsing, honey coated mess next to you. You try to help him lie down but his arms are slippery from his own blood and he merely slumps down, his breath comes slow and shaky, his grip on reality getting weaker. He is dying and there is nothing you can do. Because you doomed him.  
“Don’t tell kk.”

 

 

He was dying and there was nothing you could have done. So you left him there. His last moments ones of solitude. You couldn’t stay, not because you couldn’t stand being there when a ‘friend’ dies, no, because you still have to take care of the others. In this case others meaning Karkles and Kanaya.   
So you scoot through the long entangled corridors, feeling like a never ending labyrinth, the honey smell never leaving your nose and your cane making sure that you don’t trip over any stray faygo bottles or horns. Your flarp redglare outfit is sticky and oozing off this rotting stench, mixture of sweet honey and death. Luckily you are nonetheless able to catch a glimpse of Karkat just when you thought you wouldn’t find him again. You slow down significantly and stash away your cane, one hand to the cold metal walls as you sneak closer. His voice echoes from just around the corner, talking to Kanaya you reckon. You carefully take one of Gamzee’s horns out of your skilladex and throw it away from you into the room and it lands with a loud honk. Karkat’s gasp is, surprisingly, audible and the shuffling of feet signals the successful initiation of your plan. You quickly run after them but instead of confronting them and trying to convince them of your idea, risking their cooperation, you just knock them out from behind by bumping their heads together. Old move, but unbelievably effective. Considering that Kanaya now is a rainbow drinker it would certainly be wise to take care of her first. Which you do.  
After making sure that she won’t wake up too soon you return and luckily find Karkles’ still unconscious body. You don’t know how much time you’ve got left so you hurry up a bit while dragging him through the meteor. Fortunately he is not as heavy as Kanaya.   
It feels like a heavy burden is finally lifted from you when you return to one of the higher levels. You feel a bit light headed and relieved to know your friends safe but the hardest part about your plan is still before you. So you wait.  
And you don’t have to wait long. Just moments after reaching the highest level you are greeted by a familiar sound. A constant flapping, the sound created by air brushing against wings, wings whipping the surrounding air. It stops only a few meters in front of you, claws scratching the metal floor upon impact, a last gush of wind touching your face. Bec Noir’s low resounding growls morphing into a deep chuckle as you take out your cane again and ready yourself. He is loud and smells so it is relatively easy to take track of him as he jumps at you. You block his sword and immediately counterattack, but of course he’s gone when your cane shoots forward. He is playing with you and you know it, and he knows that you know. Suddenly he’s behind you, breathing into your neck to make you jump and whirl around. Unsurprisingly he’s gone again. This is the one and only moment you wish you could see. And you hate yourself for it. You dash at the direction where you heard the scratching of claws, but he catches your arm, yanks it forward making you stumble. A loud cracking noise vibrates through your left knee as he kicks it hard making you fall on all fours. He doesn’t finish you though. Wouldn’t be fun, now would it. In spite of the stabbing pain in your leg you fight back up, losing your shades in the process. A punch in your abdomen makes you spit blood and you almost fall down again but catch yourself in the last moment. Your cane blocks one last sword slash before it slips out of your grip when your left hand is hit. You don’t feel your hand anymore but it doesn’t matter. You will fight till the end even if you just have your claws. Your next forward step is abruptly stopped when you hear Noir behind you and an unsettling wet sound. Your chest feels numb and like something is very wrong. A strange throbbing fills your body, a blunt pain. You feel cold.   
And then he pulls out his sword.  
It feels weird and surreal and you barely notice how someone calls your name. But you do notice. Between the pain and the strange sensation of blood leaving your body through the wound in your chest you somehow still manage to notice him. Karkat is shouting your name and he is running towards you. His hasty footsteps soon gaining a new sound, a strange splitter-splatter which you can’t really explain. You fall down oh so slowly. You don’t feel the impact of your body hitting the cold metal. You just think about him. Why is he here? How did he free himself so early? Didn’t you make sure that he won’t wake before he is safe? When Noir had left? You want to shout at him, tell him to run away but all you manage is a chocked whimper. And the chuckle of Bec Noir devastates you, the sound of blood splattering and hitting the floor makes you glad you are blind. And you hate yourself for it. The footsteps are getting lazy, feet not even lifting the ground. And then, just in front of you, a loud thump. You try to reach for him. You stop trying eventually, fingers wet and coated in his blood. His rattled breathing stops and a barely audible, chocked mumble ends him. These last words finally break you and you curl up, giving into the cold, welcoming nothingness.


End file.
